Boomer
He is Bubbles male counterpart and boyfriend, he becomes naive and sweet and has been known to hate disgusting things. Despite being frequently insulted by both of his brothers, he is praised on occasion, like the acknowledgement that he is the best spitter out of all of them. Appearance Boomer's hair parts in a curved fashion like Bubbles but is longer and spiky on each end, in a wings haircut. He is wearing a blue tee with a star on it and is also wearing blue camo shorts and blue sneakers. His signature color is blue. He also wears a black muscle shirt with a blue shark in the middle. Black skinny jeans with blue flames on the bottom. A blue belt with a shark buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Nikes with blue outline. Has piercings at the top of his left ear and another at the bottom of right (Aquamarine Left), (Sapphire Right). He also wears with spiked cuffs, a silver winged cross with a sapphire in the middle, and a gold necklace with ‘Bubbles' written in Kanji with different Aquamarine and Sapphires imbedded in it. Has a gold wedding band with a sapphire heart and a aquamarine heart encircled with a dove in the middle . Engraved in the inside in Latin were ‘''Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori''’ or in English ‘Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to love’ in cursive. Powers/Abilities *''' Sonic Scream:'' ''Like his girlfriend he also can perform a super sonic scream ' *'Thunder'' Clap: '''He can clap his hands together in order to generate a powerful shock-wave '' *'Superhuman Flexibility': He is extremely flexible, which has been shown when he can dodge super accurate attacks with ease *'Superhuman Strength': He is very strong *'Superhuman Speed:' He is extremely fast. He is the fastest of his brothers *'Invulnerability: '''He is most definitely bulletproof and immune to most elemental abilities like fire, lightning and atomic blasters with little to no side effect with some pain *'X-Ray vision: He can see through solid objects and living organisms *'Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''He is also excellent in hand-to-hand combat *'Omnilinguistic:'' ''He can speak Italian, French, and all animal languages *'Strong Smell: Can smell extremely well, which allows him to be a master at cooking *'Electricity Ball: Colored dark blue''' ' *'Electric Blast:' A powerful blast of electricity *'Twister:' Can make tornadoes *'Creativity:' Has a extremely high creativity, as demonstrated as through the series. This allows him to make a good well-paying architecture job in designing houses for a living *'Pathokinesis: Can manipulate and control other peoples emotions *'''Telepathy: Can talk through mind links *'Telekinesis: '''can move objects and people with his mind *'Super Hacker: Can hack into any database *'''Raikatkana: Can create a sword made completely out of lightning *'Electrokinetic Constructs': His signature power; he usually constructs his electricity which is colored dark blue into an electric baseball bat *'Hydrokinesis: '''He can control/manipulate any and all forms of water, including ice *'Electrokinesis': He can control/manipulate any all forms of electricity *'Superhuman Condition': Exceed the natural physical and mental limit *'Superhuman Stamina': exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear from thousands of miles away and underneath surfaces *'Superhuman Vision': ability to see from thousands of miles away with ease *'Superhuman Durability': have supernaturally dense body-tissue *'Superhuman Memory: can remember things as far back as the day she was born in complete detail *'''Underwater Breathing: ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time *'Absolute Immortality': He cannot age past her 26 birthday, he can never get sick or severely wounded *'Superhuman Reflexes': can dodge anything with accurate persision *'Superhuman Regeneration Factor': The ability to be able to regenerate from life-threatening wounds or from a cellular level *'Superhuman Endurance': Can survive extreme amounts of powers to a particular level *'Water Generation': he can generate water *'Ocean Current Manipulation': he is able to control and manipulate ocean currents at will *'Tidal Wave Manipulation': he can control and manipulate the tidal waves in large bodies of water *'Tidal Wave Generation': he can also generate huge tidal waves *'Waterspout Generation': he can also generate waterspouts underneath the earth *'Whirlpool Generation': he can generate massive amounts of whirlpools at once *''' Density Manipulation': he can controlling water molecules *'Water Solidification': he can solidify the water via its molecules *'Water Exoskeleton': he can both harden and enhance his body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it *'Hydrokinetic Constructs': he can create anything out water *'Hydro-Telekinesis': he can move water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. He can even do this on vacuum of space if he has way to survive the experience *'Elemental Flight': he can propel himself using water *'Hydrokinetic Surfing': he can control the water in a way that increases his ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting him abilities he otherwise lacks or allowing him to ignore normally needed equipment *'Water Attacks': he can attack using water *'Water Purification': he can purify polluted or damaged water *'Water Walking': he is able to successfully walk on top of the water surface with no problems *'Viscosity Manipulation': he can make water thicker, making it harder for sea-life to survive or have honey pour out like water by making it thinner *'Drowning': he can also drown a person with his water *'Healing Water': he can heal himself and others with water *'Hydrokinetic Combat': he is able to control and manipulate water in combat *'Hydrokinetic Regeneration': he can regenerate himself with water *'Hydromancy': he can perform water magic *'Hydroportation': he is able to teleport with the use of water *'Liquid Surveillance Communication': he can use liquids in order to spy on people and communicate with them *'Moisture Absorption': he can also absorb the moisture that is inside of the air *'Dehydration': he can take out all the water inside the body and dehydrate the person *'Motor-Skill Manipulation': he can do this by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body *'Water Augmentation': he gets move powerful when near water *'Water Aura': he also has a dark blue aura around him *'Water Empowerment': he is shown to get stronger by being near water itself *'Water Mimicry': he is also able to mimic water *'Water Portal Creation': he is able to create portals using water *'Water Transmutation': he can transmutate anything having to do with water *'Bubble Manipulation': he can control and manipulate bubbles *'Dark Water Manipulation': he can control, create and otherwise manipulate waters that are straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about watery environments, including all the fears about waters that pull their victims under to drown or slow/trip them. The dark waters are obviously and actively malicious, dark and near sentient. Dark waters doesn't just flood, it drowns everything it consumes, including normal water *'Steam Manipulation': he is also able to control and manipulate steam that is with water being hot *'Vapor Manipulation': he is able to control and manipulate the vapor in the air *' White Water Manipulation': he can create and control light water, which is stronger than normal water manipulation usage. Some cases, Light water can have divine purposes which embodies the waters purifying and life-giving aspects *'Electrical Immunity': naturally he is immune to electricity *'Electromagnetism Manipulation': he can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which with the exception of gravitation account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics excepting gravitation, and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis and magnetism such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel, electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elemental manipulation in existence *'Energy Manipulation': he can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed or converted among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the total energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. Common energy forms include the kinetic energy of a moving object, the radiant energy carried by light and other electromagnetic radiation, and various types of potential energy such as gravitational and elastic *'Energy Absorption': he is able to absorb energy in all forms *'Energy Amplification': he can amplify energy to himself and those around including the area *'Energy Assimilation': he can transmute any form of matter into energy which he can absorb and manipulate in several ways, such as expelling the energy offensively and/or defensively or using it to enhance his physical conditioning *'Energy Attacks': he is able to use energy in a barrage of attacks *'Energy Aura': he has a dark, electric yellow aura signifying his electrokinetic powers *'Energized Body': he is completely energized all the time *'Energy Concentration': he is able to focus his own energies to any part of his own bodies or objects to perform attacks, techniques or spells or magical energy *'Energy Constructs': he can construct anything and everything out energy *'Energy Conversion': he can absorb and convert one form of energy into another form. Example being, one by absorbing sound energy and converting it into light energy, or absorbing gravitational energy and converting it into heat energy. He can even turn psionic energy into nuclear energy. This ability can be used to turn detrimental types of energy into harmless types, and vice versa *'Energy-Field Manipulation': he can control and manipulate, not to mention create an electrified energy field *'Energy Generation': he can generate pure energy *'Energy Metabolization': he is capable of taking certain forms of energy and using them as food or as a source for his powers. He may not need to eat or sleep if he had enough of a certain form of energy or are able to constantly absorb it *'Energy Negation': he can negate energy completly *'Energy Perception': he can perceive destiny, which can be used to avoid life courses, follow a trail, or view the future. Often viewed as points and lines some people, are only able to see large collections of energy, like a powerful person or place. Some lines may connect two people together, or a person to a place, some points may have no lines at all. He is be able to use this method to tie a persons destiny to a single point causing them to die instantaneously even if they had magical or armor protection, perhaps even preventing Reanimation *' Energy Propulsion': he can use energy to fly, by emitting a burst of energy into the ground that sends him flying into the air, he can also do this by producing an aura of the energy which would levitate them, or a beam of the energy to the ground, but it can also be wings, producing wings from ambient energy *'Energy Sensing': he is able to sense energy flowing around and inside of objects, animals and people *'Energy State': he can become transed into a state of pure energy *'Energy Transferal': he can transfer energy including his own into anything/anybody *'Entity Aura': he can surround himself and others in matter and/or energy of a powerful entity to possibly become almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks depending of the entity itself. The auras may also give the him enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability *'Ray-Beam Manipulation': he can manipulate rays and beams, including sunlight, plasma, ultraviolet, normal light, x-rays, cosmic rays, gamma rays, laser, electric, magnetic, pure energy, infrared, etc. *'Ion Manipulation': he create, shape and manipulate Ions, atoms in which the total number of electrons is not equal to the total number of protons, giving the atom a net positive or negative electrical charge. Ions can be created by both chemical and physical means. In chemical terms, if a neutral atom loses one or more electrons, it has a net positive charge and is known as a cation. If an atom gains electrons, it has a net negative charge and is known as an anion. Ions in their gas-like state are highly reactive, and do not occur in large amounts on Earth, except in flames, lightning, electrical sparks, and other plasmas. These gas-like ions rapidly interact with ions of opposite charge to give neutral molecules or ionic salts. Ions are also produced in the liquid or solid state when salts interact with solvents for example, water to produce solvated ions, which are more stable, for reasons involving a combination of energy and entropy changes as the ions move away from each other to interact with the liquid. These stabilized species are more commonly found in the environment at low temperatures. A common example is the ions present in seawater, which are derived from the dissolved salts *'Magnetism Manipulation': he can generate, control and manipulate magnetism in all its forms, both natural planetary, solar, lunar, stellar, magnetosphere, magnetic materials/ferromagnetism, etc., organic either be generated by the electric currents of living beings or artificial be everything creating/using electricity. He can affect any matter that is magnetic either be that can be iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys, some rare earth metals, naturally-occurring minerals such as lodestone manipulating and controlling them as they will and indirectly use them to manipulate other things. Note that this power isn't Metal Manipulation, it is the ability to control magnetism but using this capability a Magnetism Manipulator can control certain metals. It also isn't much more powerful than Electromagnetism Manipulation *'Neural Impulse Manipulation': he can redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, they can achieve control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body under this power *'Memory-Mental Manipulation': he can control the electrical signals in the brain *'Motor-Skill Manipulation': he can control the nerve-signals for movement *'Reanimation': he can reanimating the dead with recharging their bodies with electricity *'Resurrection': he can restart a person's heart or reviving their dead nerve cells by applying electric energy *'Spark Manipulation': he can control and manipulate sparks of electricity *' Technology Manipulation': he can controlling the electrical functions of technology *'Thunder Manipulation': he can naturally control and manipulate thunder *'Electric Transmutation': he can transmutate anything with electricity *'Electricity Empowerment': he is literally empowered by electricity *'Electricity Mimicry': he is able to mimic electricity i.e. through powerlines *'Lightning Balls': he can create lightning balls and hurl them at enemies *'Electricity Portal Creation': he can create portals made up of electricity *'Electrokinetic Combat': he can use electrokinesis in combat *'Electrokinetic Invisibility': he can turn himself invisible by electrokinesis *'Electronic Communication': he is also able to communicate via electricity in electronics *'Electroportation': he can do this by using electricity to teleport *'Electrical Healing': he can do this by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells *'Electrical Regeneration': he is able to regenerate himself via electricity *'Electrokinetic Flight': he is also able to propel himself with electricity or magnetism in the ground for flight reasons *'Electrolysis': he can do this on atomized water *'Static Electricity Manipulation': he can control and manipulate static electricity *'Electric Pull': he is able to pull and push anything to himself and others via electricity *'Electric Field Negation': he is also able to negate any and all effects of electric fields *'Electric Field Manipulation': he can manipulate and control electric fields *'Charged Particle Manipulation': he is capable of manipulating all forms of electricity dwelling in all matter as charged particles. With the power over electricity existing in all matter including charged particles, he is able to control all matter in it's state of form such as gas, liquid, solid and even plasma by controlling the electrons, protons and more that constitute all matter. Since everything is matter then this would permit the himself to control everything by that theory. He may be able to use the charged particles to generate streams of electricity at their control. He is advanced he can manipulate anti-particles as well *'Electrical Wall Crawling': by using static electricity he is able to climb up onto walls easily *'Paralysis Inducement': he can induce paralysis on people from electrical currents *'Electricity Infusion': he can infuse electricity into people and objects *'Electrical Force Field': he can create a force field(s) around himself and others with ease *'Electrical Attacks': he can do this by generating enough power to vaporize matter *'Electroreception': he can transmit and receive messages via electricity *'Electrical Heating': he can heat things up using electricity *'Electrical Exoskeleton': he can coat his entire body in electricity, forming an armor-like appearance *'Electrokinetic Blade Construction': he can create a blade/sword made of pure electricity *'Electric Conductivity': he can conduct all forms of electricity through their bodies, created or not, making himself totally invulnerable to electricity, no matter the voltage. He can also discharge electricity through conductive media such as metal, water, etc. Likes *Bubbles *Brick *Butch *Blossom *Buttercup *Video Games *Blue *Designing Houses and buildings *Toys *Art *Mr. Weasel *Professor Utonium *School *Ice Cream *Coloring *Animals *Watching Cartoons *Cooking *Playgrounds *Chalk *Polvi *Chalk *Painting *Megaville *Drawing *Townsville *Hotline *Flying *His powers *Baths *Christmas *Halloween Dislikes *The Boogeyman *Bubbles crying *Oppressor Plutonium *Brat *Brute *Berserk *Gangreen Gang *HIM *Sedusa *Princess Morbucks *Dexter *His brothers arguing *Being treated like a baby *Being picked on *Being called a baby *Being called stupid *Being embarrassed *Being cheated *Being played *Bad things happening to Polvi *Being tricked *Being used *Bullies *Roach Coach *Animals dying *Bubbles getting hurt *Bubbles getting injured *The dark *Polvi being hurt *Bad things happening to Polvi *Animals being hurt *Liver and Onions Personality Boomer is the youngest of the Rowdyruff Boys. He shares many of Bubbles physical traits, having short blond hair parted in the middle which flips outwards in a similar style. His signature color is cobalt blue. His recipe ingredient is Snips. Like his brothers, he is also sly and cool. The only thing that he and Bubbles share is that both of them can be a bit dim at times. Some things go way above Boomer's head. Boomer and his brothers were creations of Mojo Jojo. In their first fight with the Powerpuff Girls, Boomer joined his brothers in taunting them and showing off their superiority. When the girls are forced to make a hasty retreat, Boomer jeers at their retreating backs, calling them chickens.In their second fight, Boomer was taken completely by surprise when Bubbles kissed him on the cheek. The Powerpuff Girls had found out their fatal weakness: cooties. When kissed, he screamed and covered his eyes. His body subsequently glowed a brilliant blue and he broke back down into his original ingredients as did his brothers and when HIM resurrects them. He, like his brothers, sports a new hairstyle. His bright blonde hair still kept with the same part in the middle but has grown wilder and ended in curved spikes.In this resurrection, Boomer displays a unique power in his fight with every villain, a baseball bat made entirely out of lightning/electricity.In this appearance he and his brothers have become even stronger and tougher. Also, more of his personality is shown, being portrayed as a loudmouth and naive. Brick and Butch also seem to blame Boomer for everything that goes wrong and he's laughing about all his problems, with Brick hitting Boomer over the head over the slightest mistake.He also appears in Boy Toys,'' where the Rowdyruff boys steal and destroy vehicles.This was supposed to be a sabotage with the girls and Princess Morbucks. But the Powerpuffs let them take the vehicles knowing the plan wasn't going to work. Boomer steals a boat, while his brothers claim a plane and a tank. They have so much fun trying to play with each other that they are easily destroying themselves when the Powerpuff Girls arrive.In the episode The City of Clipsville, Boomer is seen as a teenager with the same hairstyle except tamer bangs. His personality is also completely changed, from being a destructive and violent boy to becoming more laid-back and a general teen. Boomer is shown to have romantic feelings for Bubbles, who feels the same for him. (An obvious response to the fan letters demanding a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff pairing) He later appears in the episode Bubble Boy'','' where he is captured by the girls . The girls panic and Bubbles is forced to wear his clothes and pretend to be him. Throughout the day, Bubbles tries to pretend to be him, but some things, like her reaction to a cockroach, make the boys suspicious. This shows that Boomer's brothers know more about him then they let on. At the end, Boomer manages to escape, only, due to his chagrin, he had to leave behind his clothes. Boomer's last appearance was in Custody Battle'','' where there is a contest between HIM and Mojo Jojo over who was the most evil and who gets to be the Rowdyruff Boys' father figure. At the end, him and his brothers ditch the two, only caring about destroying the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo and HIM watched them proudly leave with tears in their eyes at their words. He's also Bubbles's equivalent, Boomer is the loud-mouthed dimwit of the trio, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. He is constantly picked on by his brothers, partially because of him being extremely naive and also, in an extent for his stupidity. In the episode''' '''The Boys are Back in Town, Bubbles claimed that Boomer is cute with her sisters told her she's weird after that. Once, his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Bubbles ponytails. After he was reincarnated, his hair is much longer and spikier on each end in a wings haircut. One difference between him and Bubbles is that she is very easily grossed out by most of the icky stuff he and his brothers would always delight in doing. His special power is his ability to create a baseball bat as shown in The Boys are Back in Town. It is also revealed in the episode Bubble Boy that Boomer, Bubbles in disguise is the best spitter of the trio. Even though Brick and Butch are in disbelief of the fact that Boomer is their brother, there is no doubt they regard him as important. Boomer is always included in their acts of violence and/or criminal acts. His brothers even shown concern when they think he goes missing when they break into the Powerpuff Girls house. Despite being a villain Boomer is like Bubbles the most polite of his or hers for Bubbles doesn't count in her sayings but does so in her thoughts in Bubble Boy group, and also in The Boys are Back in Town, he is seen to be easily distracted in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with. Boomer element is snips and his signature color is cobalt blue. In the anime, he uses earwax cleaners to battle the Powerpuff Girls. He is the member that resembles his counterpart the most. He is shown to be quiet intelligent that can rival both Brick and Blossom, with him being Bubbles counterpart he also holds a deep passion for art. His main job is to design buildings and houses. Boomer & Bubbles Boomer and Bubbles relationship is the most open of the 3 relationships. Their relationship is the most popular of the fan base. They are known to love each other deeply. They often play together, build sand castles together, and flirt with each other through out the series. Bubbles expresses a true girl crush on Boomer; however much more openly, and Boomer has true boy crush on Bubbles, however; unlike most boys at their age, Boomer expresses his feelings towards Bubbles more openly than regular boys. Boomer sometimes nervously blushes at Bubbles love advances towards him, and enjoys it. The two lovebirds do in fact care for one another. Bubbles tried to cheer up Boomer when he cried over a dolphin. Boomer cares for Bubbles whenever she cries, and gets a worried looked showing concern for her. They usually root for each other when ever competing. Bubbles repeatedly kisses Boomer giving him lipstick marks. They have a lot of similarity. They both plan to get married and have children. Relationships Brick (Brother) Butch (Brother) Bubbles (Girlfriend) Buttercup (Close Friend) Blossom (Close Friend) Mojo Jojo (Enemy) Ben Tennyson (Best Friend) Zak Saturday (Best Friend) Rex Salazar (Best Friend) Dr. Brisbaine/Dr. X (Enemy) Mr. Weasel (Father-Figure) Robin (Close Friend) Starfire (Close Friend) Beast Boy (Best Friend) Raven (Close Friend) Cyborg (Best Friend) Berserk (Enemy) Brat (Enemy/Ex-Girlfriend) Brute (Enemy) Professor Utonium(Friend) Timmy Turner (Close Friend) Jimmy Neutron (Close Friend) Principal Skarr (Ally) Ms. Keane (Friend) Ms. Sarah Bellum (Friend) Jenny Wakeman (Close Friend) Courage (Friend) Sensei Jack (Teacher) Ms Marpel (Teacher) Danny Fenton (Close Friend) Sam Manson (Close Friend) Tucker Foley (Close Friend) Dani Fenton (Close Friend) Dash Baxter (Close Friend) Jazz Fenton (Close Friend) Valerie Gray (Close Friend) Star Callaway (Close Friend) Kwan Akiyoshi (Close Friend) Coop (Close Friend) Otto (Close Friend) Dib (Close Friend) Mac (Close Friend) Leo Traits *Quiet *Shy *Artistic *Creative *Imaginative *Calm *Observer *Smart/Street-Wise Gallery Boomer/Gallery Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Character Category:Counterparts Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Superhuman Category:Superheroes Category:Main Characters